New And Improved What If?
by Heyy2022
Summary: The Same Summary as my original story "What If?".
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am restarting my story and yes some of the parts that were in my old story, so stick with me.**

 **Loren's Pov**

 _*Mel and I just got back from Eddie Duran's concert. We stopped at the cafe I work at and Mel keeps talking about how Eddie touched my hand and how we would make the custest couple*_

Mel: OMG! Eddie freaking Duran touched your hand! Lo aren't you excited?

Me: I know but he probably was just touching my hand because I'm a fan.

Mel: Oh no Lo! Why would Eddie Duran hold a fan's hand for that long. You two are going to get married and have the most adorable babies.

Me: No we're not ok Mel! Eddie Duran would not even go for me. He barely even recognizes me and we have the same classes together.

 _*Did I forget to mention Eddie goes to my school.*_

Mel: Oh please Lo. If you-

 _*Mel got interrupted by Adriana or as Mel and I like to call her, Satan.*_

Adriana: Well lookie here, if it isn't dumb and her sidekick dumbest.

Me: It's dumb and dumber bitch!

Adriana: What did you just call me?!

Mel: You heard her!

 ** _-Next Day-_**

 **Still Loren's POV**

 _*The strangest thing happened to me this morning at school: everyone started talking to me and guys kept starring and girls kept giving me glares. Oh My Gosh I know why they're staring: because of what I'm wearing. I was wearing a red and black crop-top shirt that said "sexy girl", which showed my cleavage and my stomach which had a blue music sign bellybutton ring, and black jean shorts that showed my ass,my hair was down and wavy. I don't know why but I felt like I had to wear it. Mel walked up to me and started talking to me.*_

Mel: That shirt is right you look SEXYY OMG! I never knew you had such good taste in clothes just like I do.

Me: Thank you, but I don't even know why I wore this today.

Mel: Oh yeah your lover is looking for you by the way.

 _*What is Mel talking about? Who is my lover, the only person she says is my lover is… EDDIE! I look around and see flyers hanging around the walls and recognize what they say. I ran to my car and saw something.*_

Eddie's POV

Well yesterday night was... Interesting. I saw Loren at m concert and held her hand. I went to school this morning and got out of my car. I saw Loren and wanted to go to her but, I had to talk to Ian, my best friend first.

Me: Hey, Ian. Do you know who Loren Tate is?

Ian: Yeah mate, she's my girlfriend's best friend.

Ian tried to say like a girl but I was cracking up.

Ian: Okay stop laughing it's not that funny. Hey mate I think I see your girl.

Me:Where?!

Ian: Over there.

 _*I saw Loren. She still looked beautiful, as always. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Ian screaming my name.*_

Ian: EDDIE, MATE YOU IN THERE?

Me: Ian, why are you yelling?

Ian: Uh, because I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes!

Me: Oh sorry.

Ian: Well , isn't that the girl you dated for 3 years.

 _*I hit him on the head. Getting sad*_

Me: Don't bring that up please * _I say getting upset and looking down*_

Ian: Sorry mate.

 _ ***FLASHBACK TO 4 YEARS AGO***_

 **Loren's POV**

 _*I was up at my spot crying. Today was the day my dad left 10 years ago. I started getting ideas for a song and came up with this*_

Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence  
Has an ending  
Like we never had a chance

Do you have to  
Make me feel like  
There is nothing left of me

[Chorus]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you  
Feel better  
To watch me while I bleed

All my windows  
Still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus]

Go run run run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear ya yaa  
Go run run run  
Ya it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

[Chorus]

(Like a skyscraper)  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

 _*I was done singing when I heard clapping.*_

Mystery Person: That was an amazing song.

Me: Thank you.

 ** _*Still Flashback*_**

 **Mystery Person's POV**

* _I was standing there at my spot watching this girl sing. She was really good. I should know because my parents are MK, the famous duo of the 80's. Before I knew what I was doing I started clapping and talking. The girl jumped.*_

Me: That was an amazing song.

Girl: Thanks.

 _*We had an awkward silence, even though I was just staring at how beautiful she was.I was snapped out of my thoughts when she aid something.*_

Girl: I know you, you are in my 8th grade class um...

Me: Eddie, Eddie Duran.

Girl: Loren, Loren.. Wait did you just say Duran as in Max and Katy Duran?! I LOVE THEM!

 _*She blurted out, then blushed at her sudden reaction of me telling her my name. I just chuckled and she blushed even harder. By now she looked like an apple and I thought that was **sexy**. Wait what did I just say?! I meant to say I find that **adorable** not **sexy**. There that's better. She now just recognized that I didn't say anything and I finally said something.*_

Me: Wow I didn't know a 14yr. old would be such big fans of my parents. _*I flashed my million dollar smile at her and she again blushed.*_

Me: Blushing again I see eh?

That comment made her blush more and send me a shy smile that was cute.

Girl: My name is Loren Tate.

Me: Oh I know you, your best friends with Melissa Sanders, right?

 **Loren's POV**

 _*OMFG! I am up here with my crush. I have to act like I don't know him so he won't think I like him. I have liked him since the 5th fucking grade! Woah, what is going on with me I need to calm down. I finally said something.*_

Me: So Eddie what are you doing here.

Eddie: Oh I'm just thinking about stuff.

Me: Oh. What kind of stuff?

 _*I thought about what I said for then said something.*_ _  
_

Me: Oh my gosh! That is totally not my place to ask! **(true HHr's will know where this is from).**

Eddie: It's okay Loren. I'm up here because I just need to get away from it all.

Me: Oh i get it.

Me: Being the son of rockstar legend MK must be terribly horrible. _*I said sarcastically*_

Eddie: Oh it is. _*Eddie said in the same tone with a pouty face._

 _I giggled once again and he smirked which made me blush.*_

Me: Stop doing that!

Eddie:Stop doing what?

Me: Making me blush and I hardly know you.

Eddie: Adorable.

 _*I felt my whole body heat up in 100 shades.*_

Me: Wait? What did you just...?

Before I could finish I felt Eddie crash his lips on mine.

 **Eddie's POV**

 _*Yes I finally did it. I kissed her and she kissed back. I felt a spark, no a firework go off when we kissed. We pulled away 2 minutes later due to the lack of air.*_

Loren: Uh oh wow.

 _*She was stuttering while blushing very hard.*_

Me: I'm sorry.

 _*I sighed*_

Me: I know I just kissed you out of nowhere and...

 _*Before I could finish my sentence Loren smashed her lips on me.*_

Loren: And you like me. I kinda knew since you kissed me first.

There was an awkward silence. _  
_

Me: Do you like me back?

Loren giggled and pecked me on my lips.

Loren: Does that answer your question?

I nodded my head.

Me: Okay what I was going to say was, Why are you up here since you asked me, it's my turn to ask you?

 **Loren's POV**

 _*He just asked the one question I hoped he wouldn't have asked._

 **What happens next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Loren's** **POV(** ** _Flashback Still)_**

 _*I started to tear up and once Eddie saw ,he started to comfort me.*_

Eddie: Loren, it's okay you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to.

 _*In response, I kissed him passionately, which left both of us breathless.*_

Me: You are so kind to me even though we just met. Well, you bumped into me on the first day of school.

* _I giggled once again and Eddie chuckled and smirked while saying,*_

Eddie: No I didn't! Maybe you shouldn't be looking down at your phone and instead should be watching where your going.

Me: Oh says Mr.I-wasn't-looking-down-at-my-phone-either. _*I said sarcastically*_

Eddie: Okay, back to the point, are you going to answer my question?

Me: Okay, here it goes. When I was 4 years old, my "so-called-dad" brought me up here, and when we got home my mom started saying that it was to late for me to be out and she told me to go into my room. So, of course I went into my room and I started playing with my dolls and I heard yelling and a _*I started tearing up, AGAIN*_ glass shattering, so I went outside and saw my "dad" packing his clothes and I asked him where he was going and he said to get a pack of cigarettes, but he didn't even smoke. And he left. The worst part is he left 10 years ago on this day and today is my birthday. _*I couldn't control myself, I just started sobbing uncontrollably.*_

Eddie: Oh Loren, I'm so sorry.

 _*I calmed myself down with few tears still flowing down and Eddie kissed me hesitantly and was about to pull away, when I deepened it by pulling him closer to me. We were making out for 15 minutes, but we had to pull away because we needed air.*_

Me: It's okay, it's not your fault my "so-called-father" is a complete jackass.

Eddie: Loren, I am sorry for you ,but I feel even worse for your dad.

Me: WHAT THE FUCK! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

 _*I was about to start running down the hill, when Eddie grabbed my wrist and I guess continued talking.*_

Eddie: Loren, that came out wrong. I feel bad for your dad because he missed out on such a beautiful, _*He inched closer.*_ sweet, _*He inched even closer.*_ and caring girl. _*He inched even closer then before and kissed me with so much passion that made my knees buckle.*_

Me: That is the sweetest thing a boy has ever said to me.

Eddie: God! What is wrong with boys these days.

 _*We both laughed. Thank god I didn't giggle.*_

Eddie: I have a really important question to ask you.

Me: Okay, what is it?

Eddie: Actually 2. The first one is... What is your middle name?

Me: Natalie. What is the second? I'm curious!

 _*Eddie stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell that he was nervous, because he did that in class when we had any presentations. I started getting inpatient.*_

Me: Just spit out already!

Eddie: Okay, Loren Natalie Tate will you go out on date with me?

 _*I was so speechless because my crush had finally asked me out. MY FUCKING CRUSH JUST ASKED ME OUT! YAY! I had just realized I hadn't said anything and he was starting to get even more nervous.*_

 **Eddie's POV**

 _*I knew that this was a stupid idea to ask Loren out. She is way out of my lead, I guess she doesn't like me.*_

Loren: YES! _*I guess I was wrong. I ran up to her, picked her up and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.*_

Me: Okay, so the date is a surprise and yes, you need to dress fancy, I'll give you my phone number so you can text me your address and it's tomorrow I'll pick you up at 7:30 and yes I know I have to have a talk with your mom so she doesn't go all mama grizzly on me and to know what time to bring you back home. Oh and by the way yes you can tell Melissa this ,especially since she is the one your going to call to help you find an outfit.

 _*I smirked because I knew what she was going to say. She looked absolutely 110% shocked.*_

Loren: How did you know all of that?

Me: I just know.

Loren: Okay, just don't tell me your a vampire and are able to read my mind.

 _*I decided I was going to tease her a bit.*_

Me: Well, too bad I am and that is why my name is Eddie short for Edward. I'm going to suck your blood.

 _*I said sarcastically, and she decided to play along.*_

Loren:Oh no, please don't kill me.

 _*We both laughed, then Loren said something*_

Loren: Haha, very funny, but I'm serious.

Me: Okay, here's my phone number. Let's go.

Loren: Where?

Me: Remember, I have to meet your mom.

Loren: Oh yeah okay, let's go.

 **Loren's POV**

 _*So while we were walking to my house and our hands kept touching. Eddie finally got tired of that, so he intertwined our hands together. We got to my house and I opened the door and found my mom, and the one and only(s): Katy and Max Duran talking.*_

Me and **_Eddie_** : Mom, _**Ma, Pops?**_

Katy, Max and Nora(mom): Hi kids.

 _*They looked at us and smirked. Both of us looked down and our hands were still intertwined. We both blushed and slowly let each other's hand go.*_

Mrs. and Mr. Duran: Why are you here ,Eddie?

Eddie: Why are you guys here? _*Eddie was asking them back, so he could avoid that question.*_

Mr. and Mrs. Duran: Edward Cody Duran, just answer the question!

Eddie: Okay, I came here because I wanted to talk to to ask her for permission, to go on a date with her and yes, I know she has to talk to me to make sure I don't hurt her "baby girl".

 _*Eddie and I started laughing at the shocked faces of our parents.*_

Me: I didn't even have to tell him any of this, he just out of no where said it.

Me and Eddie: How about we exchange parents so we can talk?

Parents: Okay.

 **Nora's POV**

 _*Wow so I was talking to Eddie's parents, Max and Katy ,better known as MK, who I am big fans and friends of. We were talking because I bumped into them at the store and they didn't know where Eddie was, I also didn't know where Loren was. We stopped talking and went to talk to each child separately. So, right now I am talking to Eddie and Katy and Max are talking to Loren.*_

Me: So Eddie, first off please don't call me it makes me feel old, call me Nora.

 _*Eddie laughed and I thought of what I was going to say since he practically answered all my of my questions already.*_

Eddie: Okay, Nora.

Me: So Eddie, I have 3 questions for you, okay?

Eddie:Okay Nora.

Me: 1. Where are you taking my daughter? 2. Do you like my daughter? 3. And when is it?

Eddie: 1st:Uh, I wanted to take Loren to my family's private bangalow. 2nd: Yes I do 3rd: Tomorrow at 7:30. I wanted to stay there until Sunday night, so I can get to know her better and have a bit of alone time together. Yes I will be safe with her and I will **NEVER EVER** hurt her because I know about _Trent._ So that is why I came, to get your approval.

 _*He answered every question right! I was so happy that I got up and hugged him tight. He started turning purple.*_

Eddie: Nora...can't...breathe.

Nora: Oh my! I am so sorry. You just met my daughter and it's like you knew each other for years. You have my approval.

 **Katy's POV**

 _*Max and I are with Loren. We like her already, because she seems like a good girl for Eddie unlike that Chloe girl that he used to date.*_

Max: Okay, we have 3 questions for you right now.

Loren: Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Duran.

Me: Oh please call me Katy, Mrs. Duran is his mother.

 _*I pointed to Max and he said the same thing, just about his father.*_

Loren: Okay Katy and Max, what are the 3 questions?

Both of us: Oh sorry! 1. What do you want with our son? 2. Do you like our son? And 3. Are you willing to go shopping with Katy for your date with Eddie?

Loren: 1. I just want to get to know Eddie 2. Yes I like your son, I have actually liked him since the 5th grade. And 3. It would be absolutely amazing to go out with the one and only Katy Duran, but my best friend Mel loves shopping so can she come please?

Me: Yes, she can come.

 _*She answered every question right. I am so happy that I got up and hugged Loren so tight. She started turning blue.*_

Max: Katy calm down the poor girl can't even breathe.

Me: I'm so sorry Loren!

 _*Loren giggled and then calmed down.*_

Loren: It's okay. And if you guys want you can call me Lo, everyone calls me that, even Eddie. Plus I am a really big fan of you guys. So it would be awesome to get called Lo from you guys. _*She squealed*_

Us together: Okay, _**Lo.**_ You have our approval. By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 _*We all laughed, and when we calmed down we went out and saw Nora and Eddie talking and laughing.*_

Eddie and Nora: Hey guys, what's up? **Eddie: I need to talk to my parents.** _Nora: I need to talk to Loren._

All 3 of us: Okay.

Loren: We'll go in my room and you guys can stay out here. But first can I talk to Eddie for a moment, so mom can I borrow your car keys?

 **Nora** , _Me_ and _**Max**_ : **Sure honey,** but why(allofthem)?

Loren: I want to talk to him personally and plus it's not in the driveway so you guys can't eavesdrop on us.

All 3 of us: Whatttt? We weren't going to eavesdrop on you guys. _*Even though we were. They caught us.*_

Eddie and Loren: Aha! Yes you were.

 **Loren's POV**

 _*So, Eddie and I walked out and walked to the car, got in and once we were in and the car doors were locked, Eddie pinned me on the car door and kissed me passionatly. I moaned at how his lips felt on mine. He took the time to invade my mouth with his tongue. After 5 minutes of making out we pulled away due to the lack of air.*_

Eddie: Lo, was this all you wanted to talk to me about? _*He motioned from himself to me and smirked devilishly. I blushed due to embarrasment of wanting to kiss him privately.*_

Me: No, I just had to tell you something.

Eddie: Okay, what is it?

Me: I really wanted to know where we are going for our date. Can you please tell me? _*I shot him my cutest puppy face.*_

Eddie: No, Lo I want it to be a surprise.

Me: Ok, but can I atleast get a hint.

Eddie: Sure why not, pack a bag for 3 nights and 2 mornings.

Me: Ohhh! This is going to be the best date ever, especially since your the one I'm going out with.

 _*That comment was rewarded by a passionate kiss from Eddie.*_

Eddie: Thanks Lo. Happy Birthday!

 _*He then took a box from out of his back pocket and I gasped at what it was.*_

 **Okay, that's another chapter for my story. What is in the box? Find out in the next chapter. And p.s, yes they are still in the car.**


	3. CONTEST ! WOOHOO!

**Contest Starting Today.**

 **Ending when I have chapter 6 up, don't know when that will be .**

Hello Readers, I have decided to host a contest. I am going to be putting a list of instructions on how to win this contest.

 **-Read my whole story please!**

 **-When you get to Chapter 2 guess what is in the box.**

 **-Give me your name , age, and gender.**

 **-Hope that I will Pick you. Lol**

 **I am going to be picking 6 lucky people or the first few comments.**

 **Prize is getting to be a part of the story :).**


	4. Authors Note (PLEASE READ)!

**Hey, it's me Irene, or as you think of me Hey2022. I just saw a review from a guest that said something like how they just met and how Eddie wasn't supposed to be giving her a present already. Now think of this, what if Eddie had had a crush on her and was finally gonna have the guts to give her something and ask her out? Mind blown right , "Guest"?! *Shocked emoji face* Also, I am not DEFENDING MYSELF just making IT CLEAR for people who don't understand. Lol :) ;) *Laughing with Tears Emoji Face***

 **Much Love, Irene :)**


End file.
